


Kitten

by LeftoverFT



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, gay af, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: How'd he forget that they have an important dinner planned?





	

Yoosung stretched out on the couch, the soft leather rubbing against his cheek. It was nice to relax, to lay back after a long day at school. It wasn’t unusual that his first stop was Jumin’s house, so the bodyguards let him in fairly quickly. 

He sighed in content, letting his eyes slide shut, he didn’t have any homework, and Jumin wouldn’t be home soon, so a short nap shouldn’t matter. 

When he was shaken awake later, his first instinct was to scream, afraid it may be an intruder, but a small nudge from his boyfriend reminded him that he was in one of the safest places he knew of. 

“Jumin! Did you have a good day at work?” Yoosung sat up and pulled the other into a hug, noticing that he was still in his business suit.

Jumin have him a gentle hug back, playing with the hair on the back of Yoosung’s neck. Yoosung smiled up at him, letting him go and laying back out.

“How was my kitten today?” Jumin looked over his boyfriend, continuing to run his hand through his hair. 

“Mm, I’m not sure, Elizabeth the third seemed happy when I checked in on her earlier. Didn’t you check on her before coming in here?” Yoosung pushed up against Jumin’s hand, enjoying having his hair played with. 

Jumin leaned down to an eye level with Yoosung, responding as leveled as usual. “Wrong cat, kitten. I haven’t checked in on Elizabeth yet, though, so I’m glad to know she is well.” 

Yoosung laughed under his breath, pulling Jumin down, so he was practically laying on Yoosung. “I’m fine. I passed my exam! My teacher was so shocked and happy!” 

Jumin have him one of his small smiles, kissing his cheek. “Well done, I’m happy for you. You did a great job.” 

Yoosung kissed him back, a quick peck on the lips, blushing at receiving a praise. 

“Do you remember what day it is?” Jumin asked, sliding his arms around Yoosung’s waist. 

Yoosung lifted his arms around Jumin’s shoulders to reciprocate, humming in thought. “It’s Saturday, right?”

“That’s correct, but I mean something more important.” Jumin kissed over Yoosung’s jawline, getting small, airy gasps from him.

“I don’t remember? Is there a new Lolol release?” He knew that wasn’t it, but his brain was coming up with no answers. And it wasn’t like Jumin’s kisses were helping him think.

“We have dinner with Mr. Chairman, and you’re not dressed and ready to go like you promised you’d be.” Jumin explained, watching Yoosung’s eyes grow wide with panic. 

He almost shot up, ready to run and get ready, but Jumin kept the fake blond laying out, fighting his arms around his waist. 

“Are we late?! Let go, I gotta get ready! I’m sorry for forgetting!” He wiggled in Jumin’s grasp, sending him a pitiful look.

“It’s fine, I don’t care if we’re late, and we’re not. It’s in an hour or so, we have time to get you dressed up more nicely. I thought you’d forget, so I decided to move the party an hour back,” Jumin ran his hands through Yoosung’s hair, hoping to relax the blond some. 

Yoosung fell back against the couch, wiggling stopped, and eyes happy. He let out a happy noise, letting his eyes fall shut. Jumin was quite smart when it came to figuring him out. 

“You want help with getting ready, kitten?” Jumin asked, hand not ceasing it’s movement in toying with the other males hair. 

“Mhm, do we need to get up meow?” He tried to frame it to sound like a pun, but even if it didn’t, he knew Jumin would still enjoy the usage of a car noise.   
Jumin smiled at him, nodding. He slipped out of Yoosung’s grip, pulling off of the couch. When Yoosung shoved he hands in the air, wanting to be carried to the next room, Jumin rolled his eyes, but picked him up anyways. 

“Thank you~!” Yoosung was placed onto Jumin’s bed softly, the older man turning towards his closet. 

Yoosung laid out and waited for Jumin to return with whatever he wanted him to wear. He smiled, rubbing his face against the soft comforter. He was really lucky to be with Jumin like this, no matter how many times Jumin said it was the other way around, that Jumin was happier to be with him. 

He was very happy with how his life is, and he wouldn’t trade it out for anyone elses.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh, I'll probably make another one of these, oops


End file.
